


不能跟醉鬼一般见识

by owllwo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 5





	不能跟醉鬼一般见识

肖俊应该是喝醉了，因为他满嘴胡话，一会儿叫扬扬一会儿叫刘扬扬，有时候还叫两句Bella。但刘扬扬觉得他没醉，至少没醉到那个程度，不然顶着自己屁股的这个东西是什么？

“你干嘛？”刘扬扬终于忍不住了，掀了被子打开床头灯，肖俊被他吓一跳，但还是趴在他上方，手撑在身侧。“你生气了吗？”肖俊盯着他看，因为没有化妆，也可能是真的喝了不少酒，还有可能是暖气开得太大，脸红扑扑的。

我没生气。刘扬扬真的没有生气。虽然他是有点小孩子脾气但他唯一会发火的点只有输游戏，其他事都还好。今天肖俊不知道哪根筋搭错吼了他两句，但刘扬扬只是觉得可爱，平常怎么闹都不会生气这样真的很少见。

“还好吧。”小恶魔仍然是小恶魔，刘扬扬没有笑，躺下去翻身朝里，拿出手机开始看视频没再大力他。肖俊好一会儿没有别的动作，刘扬扬憋不住开口：“你就来问我这个吗？”

肖俊皱着眉头叉起手，一屁股坐在刘扬扬腿上。“你真的没生气吗？”估计还是醉了，不能跟醉鬼一般见识。刘扬扬叹了口气，把腿抽出来盘腿坐好，“没生气。你看我哪次因为这种事情生气过？”“那你上次，我跟你打游戏输了，说了两句你还怪我。”肖俊看起来有点委屈，还抽了抽鼻子。

“那是打游戏啊。”刘扬扬哭笑不得。“你喝了多少啊？跟锟哥一起喝的吗？”肖俊不回答，刘扬扬翻身下床要去客厅看看这人到底喝了啥喝了多少，却又被肖俊一把拉回床上，看来这健身真不是白健的。

肖俊压在他身上好像他睡觉的时候压在他的娃娃身上，酒精的甜味这才明显了起来。“喂你洗澡没？没洗别趴我身上。”“洗了。”肖俊脸贴在他胸前，说话声音闷闷的，刘扬扬觉得胸口都因为他说话而微微振动着。“那你喝酒了也去洗个脸啊。”刘扬扬努力推他起来，肖俊难得像橡皮糖似的粘着他不肯动。

“就抱一下。”“那你这一下有够久的。”刘扬扬嘴上吐槽，手上推力还是减小了。肖俊伸手把床上的娃娃和刘扬扬全部抱在一起，刘扬扬同时被各种不同的质感挤压着，感觉还有玩具小狗的塑料鼻子顶住他的手臂。

“对不起。”肖俊终于不打算把自己在刘扬扬怀里闷死，转过头来靠着小熊玩偶。“你是在跟它说还是跟我说啊？”刘扬扬伸手把小熊拿起来，捏着嗓子说话。“那你要好好给我洗澡晾干我才能原谅你！我最讨厌酒味了！”

“刘扬扬对不起。”肖俊嘴上说着又不肯抬头看刘扬扬，刘扬扬拍拍肖俊的脑袋，“知道了知道了，哥哥就是要原谅弟弟的。”

“下次不准随便凶我！也不能甩我脸色！”

“那你自己也提高一下游戏技术嘛！”


End file.
